Mafia Madness 2: Enragement
Mafia Madness 2: Enragement is the second installment of the Mafia Madness series. In this episode, it is established that the series takes place in Glen. Plot Episode 2 opens in the town of Glen with two mafia men guarding a door to the mafia base. Kage Jason deals with them by stabbing them and takes one MP5 from one of the deceased guards. Inside the building are mafia men doing some target practice with an AK-47 on a Kage doll. One ricochet kills an innocent mafia man who is watching the door while Kage shoots the other in the back of the head with his MP5. The man drops a FAMAS which Kage picks up. More mafia men spill into the room from both entrances wielding katanas and automatic weapons. Kage enters the next room and disposes of seven with his FAMAS agents and a knife, picking up a broadsword in the process. When reinforcements show up, he throws one agents head at them which explodes due to a grenade Kage placed inside. He enters the next room wielding a MAC-11 and disposes of 5 men before rounding the corner where he is confronted by another man and Faec man, who does not approve of Kage's actions. Faec man is literally killed by his own words and then shot with a G36. After killing more mafia men, Kage picks up a katana at which point he transforms into a ninja, killing 2 more men and disappearing through the door. The third man wipes sweat from his brow in relief only to be killed by the katana Kage throws at him. Kage enters the next room where he dodges a shotgun blast and kills the remaining men in the room with the very shotgun that was fired at him. Two dead men wielding knives fell through a hole in the floor when they were killed. A mafia men is examining the dead bodies when Kage drops from the ceiling and quickly kills him with a knife dropped by a mafia man. He picks up a Steyr AUG and kills the remaining agents in the room and then enters the Mafialeader’s office. He shoots all of the Mafia leader’s bodyguards and then kills Mike Stevens. The true Mafialeader shows up and shoots Kage in the jaw. The screen darkens,ending the episode. External Links Mafia Madness 2 link on Newgrounds Trivia *In the first scene there is a message written on the wall that says, "Nobody likes Mafia poofs. -Blud" This is refering that Madnesscrazy's first OC, Blud D Mess, doesn't like the mafia as well, however his name appearing is NOT considered a cameo appearance *In one room there is window that shows a man dancing like Kage at the end of Mafia Madness 1, only to be gunned down by Hank, the protagonist of the Madness Combat series. This is his first cameo appearance, however Madnesscrazy explains that he cam from the future in his blog about Mafia Madness 2.5. Category:Episodes Category:Animations